GEKKUOKAN Star CAFE
by XNFE
Summary: SEES is in trouble and the chairman can't do anything about it, The school have risen suspicions about the SEES club, they have read reports about their activities but never actually seen them doing it. The school's principal ordered the SEES members to do something live, Mitsuru tried to reason, but it didn't work, Until The Arisato twins came to the rescue (Errors Fixed)


GEKKUOKAN Star CAFE (Now Being Edited)

A/N: Just gave a thought, SEES is registered as a 'school club' right?, but they don't actually 'do' activities concerning school :|

(Tartorus Explorations are NOT counted as school Activities, try as you can. You can't write in your club report "been chasing and killing black globs around school grounds" now that's just ridiculous :P) Mentions of KenxMshe, MshexShinji and MxYukari.

Music used. 1925. Miku Hatsune :D

Enjoy

"BOOM ! " Minako yelled, pumping her left fist up, while her right held the control of Junpei's Xbox, Beside her Minato, grinned triumphantly then dusted a few imaginary dust of his shirt, smirking silently. Minako stood up and did, victory poses then jumping up and down the lounge, in front of the sulking Junpei and Ken. Junpei lowered his cap over his face to the shame of being defeated by a girl, while Ken tried not to look at Minako's actions jumping up and down giving him a view of the most embarrassing places, Minato noticed Ken's abnormal red face, picking up a small hard pillow, then throwing it straight in Ken's face.

Minako still jumping up and down, bringing out pompoms only she knows where it came from, singing a cheer song, while teasing Junpei's soul confidence away.

"WOOOAAH ! OHHH !

35 times in a ROOOOOW !

L-O-S-E-R

who's the Loser ?

YOU are !

let's do it OH yeah ! "

The door clicked open, Minako, Minato , Junpei and Ken's eyes stared at the door. The chairman greeted as he entered, Minako greeted back with a smile of delight waving her pompoms in a fast manner, followed by Mitsuru, Akihiko and Shinjiro.

Ikutski sat at his usual place, Junpei regained his composure as soon as Mitsuru stood beside him. Ken stood up and walked towards the other side of the lounge, nervously handing the thrown pillow to Minato who was staring at him with an icy glare.

"Akihiko, please call everyone to come down here ... We have something we need to talk about" Mitsuru instructed, Akihiko did what he was told,

Shinjiro tailing up behind him with the usual scowl on his face, Minako greeted him with her fluffy pompoms and caught him smiling. Skipping towards the other chair, she jumped on her chair then pulling Ken towards her placing him over her lap, Ken blushed deep red. Minato continued to glared daggers at him.

Within minutes everyone was assembled in the lounge. Yukari sitting between Junpei and her boyfriend Minato. Fuuka and Aigis standing with Koromaru. Akihiko and Shinjiro behind Minako's chair.

"Everyone I have something to announce" The chairman said, His smile fading slowly, hanging his head low twiddling his fingers. "It seems that the school's principal has risen suspicion on us, Giving reports of false cover for the SEES school club are being ... ignored."

The members looked at each other, as if looking for some hints of is it a bad or a good thing. Minako eyed Minato in concern. Ikutski nodded at Mitsuru to elaborate more.

"They are having a hard time convincing themselves on out activities, I tried reasoning with them but their decisions are clear. So ... -"

"So we got to make a REAL activity on school grounds to prove that we are an ordinary school club? is that what your implying?" Minako and Minato

said in unison. Earning a startled stare from the other members. Mitsuru regained her cool and calm composure then smiled. Ikutski chuckled obviously

amused. Not long after Yukari asked, "so ... you guys accepted?"

Fuuka turned to Mitsuru, worried "But how are you going to do that?" Mitsuru opened her mouth to respond but was cut short by Minako.

"EASY ! GEKKUOKAN CAFE" she said jumping off her chair, placing Ken on the arm of it.

every stared at her in confusion, "check it, just for once ... SEES club will be holding a café served by who else ? the super stars of GEKKUOKAN. "

Everyone stared at her in horror, but she goes on.

"YUKARI, AIGIS, FUUKA, as waitresses, Shinjiro can be our cook ! Mitsuru as the receptionist Minato and Akihiko as the two main butlers since they are the most popular boys in gekkoukan," she pouted her lips in an adorable matter, walking near Ikutski, she pointed the remaining people by names.

"Junpei, Ken and ME can provide entertainment" Koromaru suddenly let out a whimper then, Minako smiled and picked the dog up hugging it. "Koro can be our mascot"

The chairman smiled and was about to say something approvingly, until Minato protested. Minako gently placed Koromaru down and glared at his brother. The SEES members saw the transparent shadow of their equipped persona, beginning to rise. The SEES gave a gasp and Ikutski glasses shined. Mitsuru is about to stop this but was interrupted by The chairman, "Relax Mitsuru, let's see where this will end." within the audience Junpei's whisper was heard. "Hey, senpais want to bet who will win?", then a smack on the head from Yukari, "sure ... " Akihiko absently answered, "I bet she would win ... " Shinjiro replied, which startled Junpei and Akihiko, but completely ignored it after.

"**ONE HELL OF A BEATING LATER"**

"HAHA ! I WIN, anymore questions?" Minako smirked at their silence Lucifer's shadow looming over them, it's eyes glowing, her foot stepping on Minato's unconscious body. "so is everyone in favor with my idea? ", everyone nodded. "GREAT" Ikutski stood up and clapped his hand, "I believe we have resolved an issue here, So good night everyone I am looking forward to that tomorrow I'll inform the principal over that so good night to you all" with that he headed to the door and went out. That night Yukari was patching up some scars on.

Minato's face, he would wince at the contact of it but kept still. Minako and Aigis was trying on their Maid outfits Minako found and tortured Fuuka on doing it. Mitsuru was very uncomfortable on wearing this kind of suit but Minako reassured her that she won't wear it on the actual day. Which made Mitsuru wonder_ why would she wear it today_.

**"NEXT DAY"**

"welcome to gekkoukan café" Mitsuru greeted the students who came in. Fan girls were squirming around Minato and Akihiko, tiring them out for non- stop refills of whatever drink they ordered, they also had the honor of the principal eating on their café and The chairman chatting with him. Shinjiro was busy in the kitchen cooking orders, Yukari was stressing out from running around the room, Fuuka's face was red every time she receives a compliment. Aigis serving the students with ease, Minako's Sports team was there too cheering her on, Also the Student council.

Junpei was handling entertainment with Ken and Koromaru, The dog does pleasing tricks that earned the students pleasure, everyone was squealing for Akihiko and Minato. The teachers were on their fourth round of food, talking non-stop about how good the food tasted. Minako was doing a fantastic job on entertaining people with her talent in music. Yukari, Fuuka, and Aigis are serving tables nonstop, even ask Koro to help them serve desserts,

Everyone was so busy.

Some pedo girls kept on flirting with Ken behind the stage, Ken felt very weird being surrounded by girls. Minako would sometimes come to his rescue and drag him off, giving him to Junpei. Glaring at the girls who comes near him, Minato glares at the boys who has their eyes on his sister and girlfriend The day was full of squeals and encouragement, full of good food smelling in the air. A lot of flirting and irritated smiles.

By the end of the day, Everyone was gathered at the center table. Minato and Yukari was seated near each other. Akihiko sat on the right side of Minako and Shinjiro on the left. Mitsuru sat gracefully on an empty chair her satin gown flowed flawlessly on her skin, Junpei and Ken were enjoying their rewarding pay of Shinjiro's specials Aigis and Fuuka were chatting about how the day went. Laughing occasionally. Then they were approached by the school's principal and the chairman wearing happy grin on their faces.

"Well, SEES I have to congratulate you ... You students are really talented ... " The principal laughed.

"We have collected opinions from the customers you had and they are looking forward for another" The SEES smiled but the atmosphere was abnormally heavy. Even Minako was joining the fest.

The chairman laughed with the principal. "Well, good day to you all I'll be sure to tell your advisers to raise your grades by 15% " with that he left. Once the principal was out, they all slumped down, as if a weight heavier than the world was lifted up from them. Minako muttered under her arms

"next time if I ever come up with something tiring, Stop me ok onii-chan?"

Minato muffled a agreement. As the rest of the SEES joined in. A smile spread across the twin's face. Later that night. Inside Minako's room, A certain red-head was thinking "now... what activity should SEES do next ? "

- end

A/N: yey finished, I got the idea from my bathroom. weird huh?, I was taking a shower when I dropped my soap and it hit my foot, I am not sure where the connections are...

I know some of you will think I'm weird but, Before that tower of demise stuff, I really liked Ikutski, I mean ATLUS made me think his a good guy !, His physical appearance was well... yeah ... does anyone felt this way or am I the only one ... So anyway. R&R


End file.
